This application is a competitive renewal for a Multidisciplinary Training Program in Lung Disease. Its goal is to provide training in basic and clinical sciences relevant to the study of pulmonary disease. The program proposes to support 12 postdoctoral fellows (M.D.s and Ph.D.s) per year. The focus of the training program is a two year experience in the laboratory under the close supervision of a faculty trainer, utilizing molecular, cellular, animal modeling, epidemiologic, or clinical approaches. The program utilizes faculty trainers from the Departments of Internal Medicine (Divisions of Pulmonary/Critical Care Medicine and General Medicine), Pediatrics (Hematology/Oncology), Pathology, and Radiology. The program also utilizes faculty trainers form the Departments of Epidemiology and Biostatistics at the University of Michigan School of Public Health. Faculty trainers either have extensive research experience in diverse, but interrelated areas of cellular and molecular biology or in biostatistics, epidemiology, clinical research design or medical economics. All faculty trainers have trained postdoctoral fellows who have subsequently gone on to independent, productive careers in research and teaching. New facilities and faculty have been incorporated into this program to offer outstanding training opportunities in the disciplines of modern biology and the disciplines relevant to rigorous clinical research. The program provides a structured curriculum that contains appropriate course work, exposure to relevant lecture series, and an in depth intensive laboratory and/or clinical research experience. A broad range of research topics is available to trainees, including chemokine biology, the pathobiology of fibrotic lung disease, host defense mechanisms, lymphocytemacrophage interactions, epithelial cell biology, fibroblast biology, protease biology, arachidonic acid biochemistry, granulocyte biology, pulmonary epidemiology, molecular genetic studies of candidate genes influencing susceptibility to lung disease, outcomes in lung disease, quality improvement, physician decision making, economic assessment of medical interventions, appropriate utilization of medical technology, financing and organization of medical care, medical ethics, and medical education. Continuation of this training grant in lung disease at the University of Michigan will capitalize on the exceptionally strong resources that have been assembled at this institution. The program, as constructed, will produce a cadre of well-trained investigators devoted to understanding the pathogenesis and treatment of pulmonary diseases.